Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
) Bangkok, Thailand |english_name = Krist |education = Satriwitthaya 2 School Kasetsart University |occupation = Actor Model Singer |years_active = 2008-present |agency = GMMTV |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = พีรวัส แสงโพธิรัตน์ |signature = }} Perawat Sangpotirat (พีรวัส แสงโพธิรัตน์; born 18 October 1995 in Bangkok, Thailand), better known as Krist (คริส), is a Thai actor, singer and model. He is known for his role as Arthit in the 2016 Thai Boys' Love series Sotus: The Series. Early life and education Perawat was born on 18 October 1995 Bangkok, Thailand. He graduated from Satriwitthaya 2 School and from the Faculty of Economics at Kasetsart University. Career Perawat made his acting debut in 2016 with the Thai BL series Sotus: The Series where he played the lead role of Arthit alongside Singto Prachaya Ruangroj and gained widespread fame in Thailand and parts of Asia. In 2017, he played the lead role of Mek alongside Ramida Jiranorraphat in Teenage Mom: The series which was based on a Thai webtoon named "Teen Mom". In 2017, he also starred in Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey 2 in a supporting role. In 2018, he once again portrayed the lead role of Arthit in the sequel of SOTUS: The Series, Sotus S: The Series. On 11 June 2018, he released his debut single "The door, weather and a good day" (which would later be used in the soundtrack of TV show "Mint To Be"). Later in 2018, he played the title character "Mint" in GMM25 show "Mint To Be" alongside Mook Worranit Thawornwong which was based on the novel of the same name and was simultaneously telecasted on Chinese video streaming website Tencent Video which garnered massive views in a short amount of time, partly due to his large Chinese fan following. It became one of the hottest Thai dramas in China. On 4 March 2019, he released his second single "SKY" which he co-produced and wrote the lyrics for the rap section. Filmography Film Television series Discography Songs Awards and nominations External Links *Instagram *Twitter Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 176 cm (5'9 1⁄2") *'Weight:' 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' *'Blood Type:' A *'Personality:' hilarious, quiet, impulsive, noisy with his friends *'Education:' |-| Career= *His fanclub is named "Soldier". *His fans call Krist "Turtle" because his face looks like a turtle. *He said in an interview that "Sotus S: The Series" would be his last BL series. *During the photoshoot for the "Krist & Singto Photobook - Kissing Verse 2", they shot a scene at a shower room set. During the shoot, he didn't wear his underwear because he didn't want them to get wet. |-| Miscellaneous= *He hangs out with his friends more often than with his girlfriend. He hanging out with his friends, he won't make his girlfriend tag along. *He likes taking pictures with his friends. *He doesn't like being with big groups of 10-20 people because he thinks it's too chaotic. *He likes swimming and even almost auditioned for the National Team but his father didn't allow him to. *He is afraid of heights. *He'd rather go to the mountains than to the sea. *He likes cold weather but gets sick easily. He also has a lot of allergies. **He went to New Zealand during summer once when it was 10-12 degrees Celsius outside and was cold and sick for an entire month. *He's allergic to alcohol. *He likes every kind of music. *He also loves singing. *He can play the drums and studied it from 4th grade in primary school to 4th grade in secondary school. After that, he practiced by himself. **He also plays the guitar. **He even had his own band in university named "Six Person". *He used to play online games like DotA and MOBA a lot, sometimes even for 2 days straight. *He likes to collect Adidas-related things. *If he stranded on a deserted island and could only bring three items, he'd bring shoes, water, and commonly used medicines. *He thinks his nose is the most handsome part of his body. *He doesn't like his ears being touched. *His favorite colors are black, white, and gray. *His favorite foods are KFC, salmon sashimi, sushi without vegetables, spaghetti carbonara, grilled chicken papaya salad, morning glory, Chinese cabbage, and spinach. *He likes watching movies and listening to music. *His favorite musicians are Shut Bodyslam, Pup Potato, and Stamp Awlapt. Gallery Krist Perawat Sangpotirat.png Category:TActor Category:GMMTV Category:Krist Perawat Sangpotirat